Offshore Challenge Islands
by SubwayGuy98b
Summary: When around 58 people come to an island and they see all of the other islands and they're competing for a half million Austrailian dollars, they must be at their best and sometimes, they act like they're bad at it, but there will be drama and suspense, humor and coolness and LOADS and LOADS of characters, all hoping to get that money by winning challenges in this mass crossover!
1. The star girls and the obscure guys!

**Continent Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1a: The Stars and The Randoms!**

-  
**The Rules:** 51 different dudes are in some place known as the North Maritt Islands and the islands aren't that big, but some are bigger than Pahkitew Island, but the islands is now south of the Equator!

**The Tribe Clubs?:**  
**Sonic's Club-**Sonic, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Meg, Steve, Wander, Peach and Phineas  
**Danson's Club-**Danson, Delsin, Modrecai, BD Joe, Hella Jeff, Shadow, Link, Little Mac, Beat and Finn.  
**Wario's Club-**Leahwig, Dan, Dr. Eggman, Meg, Sticks, Ed, Wario and Tails!  
**Yoshi's Club-**Mario, Marie, Luigi, Yoshi, Steven, Chowder, Toadette and Bullwinkle!  
**Sandy's Club-**Sandy, Steven, TJ, Scooby Doo, Dick Dastardly, Tomo and Rocko  
**Spongebob's Club-**Spongebob, Karkat, Bark, Peter Pan and Mickey Mouse  
**Bart's Club-**Patrick, Bart, Sanjay, Homer and Brian Griffin.

**THE CREW WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN!:**  
Bowser: The host of all OF THIS SHEBANG!  
Rouge: One of the announcers!  
Pauline: The other announcer, dude!  
Random Cameramen: What did you expect?

''Hello, everyone who can watch this anywhere, I'm Bowser, someone who is good at this stuff!'' he shouted and the camera was taking a shot of the biggest island. ''In this island, a lot of woman and men are competing to get a 500 hundred thousand AUS dollars and second and third place gets something a little worse, but not much worse!'' ''Hey, I am back for this!'' Owen shouted and he was pretty confused and he was in the background. ''GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS COMPLETELY NON-TOTAL DRAMA!'' Bowser screamed and then he threw Owen high in the sky.

The first 5 contestants came soon on big-ish sailboat and they were very hyped for this whole contest to start. ''Whoa, we're going to make this happen!'' Hella Jeff shouted, with his suitcase and then Danson replied with ''Yeah, we are going to make this work!'' and they both fistbumped together.  
''You aren't that cool, dudes.'' Sonic said, being not that humble and then he jumped off the boat onto the pier.  
''Say hello to Sonic The Hedgehog, who is a good hedgehog and probably isn't the fastest creature alive!'' Bowser shouted and the blue blur waved to all of his fans and then Danson and Hella Jeff jumped out of the boat with a vault!  
''Here's our second and third contestants, Hella Jeff and Danson, so obviously the second guy is less well-known!'' Rouge shouted, wanting to give an awesome impression.

The rest of the contestants, who were Meg and Tails was now out of the boat via flying together, now and there was about ten more on the next boat and then they all arrived soon after. Leahwig was running to the cabin to go to the toilets, while Mario and Luigi were introducing themselves to the camera, but then Wario pushed them away, so Mordecai said ''Okay, let's go to the cabins!'' and then everybody else went to the fireplace and they were suprised at Delsin lighting a fire.  
''Isn't it daytime right now?'' Peach asked him, and she was a bit bothered. ''Yeah, it's a day thing, but that doesn't matter.'' Delsin replied, being a bit rebellious and then he put it out and Meg didn't care about it much, but Sticks sorta begged to differ.

Meanwhile, the other 20 were about to meet another 5 in the ring of of Camp Maritt and the next five were coming in on another boat! ''Anyways, here's five more contestants! One of them is Toad, the all important character who not a lot of people need, but he's really useful and one of the other ones is Tomo, superactive and she's a feisty girl!'' Rouge announced and there was now 25 contestants at the island and they were all hanging around either the cabins, the fireplace and the toilets.

**Episode 1b coming soon or when my head doesn't hurt from VERY LOUD SPEAKERS(I'm still at my house and it's not my birthday YET!)**


	2. The Intro: ALL THESE GUYS!

**Continent Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1b: All of The Dudes and Dudettes**

All fifty-two losers, winners and neutral guys was on the main island now, Hoswall Island and there was some decent cabins there because the island had to get a lot of people into all of the cabins. ''Damn, this is a cool place!'' Danson shouted and then Modrecai fist bumped him. ''It's your first time here, wait until later!'' Barry replied. ''Than you can see if it's cool or not!'' ''It looks cool to us now.'' Modrecai replied again, giving his own reasons for liking the looks. ''CASE CLOSED!'' Sonic shouted, with some sunshades on and he was sitting down with all three of them.

All 52 of them went to the big fireplace, including the extra character, BD Joe and who replaces Patrick because he's really dumb nowadays, Muttley alone, where they would be announcing what tribe club they would be in and who's the leader of those clubs. ''Anyways, I'm Bowser, the unexpected host of this show!'' he shouted and then Luigi and Wario stayed down, while Mario got up and tried to beat the big turtle up and Yoshi slammed him down. ''As much as I want to punch Bowser, just calm down Mario!'' Peach shouted at Mario and then Mario calmed down.

''Anyways, we have Tribe Clubs, which are teams, so it's automatically unoriginal right? No way, for now there's this new mechanic called being a leader!'' Jet boasted, talking about this isn't Total Drama. ''Anyways, leadership is serious thing, so don't use it to manipulate other people in your crew into doing all of your work and depending on yo' clubs, your group has either one or two very important men or women to rely on.'' Bowser said, talking about some stuff and then Jet pushed him outta the way. ''By the way, if your clan had seven or more, there's two leaders, while six or five losers, has only one leader, but skill doesn't care about numbers, so GET SOME SKILL!'' Jet shouted and the crowd was pretty confused. ''Okay? Work together and don't push?'' Wander suggested and then both host dudes stood together.

''There's a few new rules to this AWSOME CRAP! One, immunity works the same, but if you vote for somebody immune, then you have to vote for another person that you hate! Two, you cam travel from island to island at a cost of your immunity, so that's it's hard as nails! Third, bitch, if there's a tie for votes, one other loser from another team just says a guy she or he hates, so thats work like a pro! LASTLY, original challenges because we're original and cool!'' Jet boasted and then it was time to move foward.

Danson stepped up to select his own club. ''Anyways, Hella Jeff is definitely in my group and so is Modrecai, but I'm not done yet, brah!'' he shouted in a good mood and then he pointed to Delsin. ''We're a team of four now!'' Delsin shouted, saying the obvious and they all posed in a slightly unfitting position. ''Not the best, but the most motivated, so that's awesome!'' Sonic said and he didn't want to be picked, but he wanted to be his own team, by the time Danson was finished, he had nine players, along with the four mentioned above, there was also Meg, BD Joe, Beat and Vector. ''Yeah, we're cool and awesome like we are!'' Vector shouted. ''WE'RE CALLING OUR CLUB THE DUDES CLUB!'' Danson said, very loudly and the group was hyped.

''Who would be like to be the next captain?'' Bowser asked, but Sonic stepped up to his own plate and then jumped out of the crowd and onto his place on the fire, which put out. ''Tails, you'll be with me and also Amy, hope you have a good time on my team and Bullwinkle, you small flying squirrel, you're also on my team because you're a small but cool hero!'' Sonic said, having at least four on his team and he high-fived all of his teamates.  
''Also, I got five more guys, up my sleeve right here! First, forget Eggman, we got Steve, master of nerds? Second and third, two buddies, who are pretty oaky with me, but I'm never with, Wander and Peach! Peach, will you be okay without being with Mario?'' Sonic asked, being nice to Peach, but she refused. ''No, thanks, but I know Yoshi will be cool with you!'' she replied and then Yoshi flutter-jumped to where Sonic was and they both shared a moment together.

''Urgh, this sucks.'' Meg said, bored and she was waiting for the third leader to jump onto the stage and select THEIR TEAM! ''I'm just calling this team the Speed Tribe, because we're all about speed and we're a tribe!'' Sonic shouted. ''And the leaders are me and Knuckles!''  
But, then out of nowhere Leahwig and Eggman were fighting on who would be the leader of the crew.  
''No, I would be the leader and the rest would be my slaves!'' Dr Eggman boasted, randomly pissed and he wanted to be number one. ''You know there's this two leader rule, remember that?'' she asked, being a bit more calm and then she stepped out to the stage along with Mario.  
''You gotta tell who's your in tribe club one after the other at a speed, because this is boring the hell outta a lot of people.'' Jet said and then both of them announced their team-mates one after the other.  
''Okay, so I have to rush this, so I have Eggman, who's so annoying to me, I have Sticks, who's really weird, Ed, maximum loser, Tomo, who's hyperactive, but superpositive! Wario, the true leader of this group, Finn, also a good leader, but not the leader this group needs, Phineas, who's a kid and finally, me, the best of the group.'' Leahwig said, fast, but not too fast and then she was out of a breath. ''I got a cool name, but I forgot it.'' Phineas shouted, from the crowd. ''Anyways, my group has, me, Peach, Luigi, Chowder and Rocko, so far, but we'll definitely be called the Mushroom Club, because we eat mushrooms and are also from the Mushroom Kingdom and we'll be a team of seven, so, I also have,...uh...,Little Mac and finally Link! MAKING MY TEAM OF SEVEN, wasn't very easy.'' Mario said and he was sort of tired out.

**Episode 1c coming Tuesday because it takes long!**


	3. The Intro: Before The Challenge

**Continent Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1c: Soon, THE CHALLENGE!**

-  
**All of the Tribes, Clubs or Tribe Clubs**

_Speed Tribe which is lead by Sonic, has Knuckles, Amy, Yoshi, Wander and Steve Smith alongside this hedgehog_  
_Dude's Club packed with dudes, has Danson and Hella Jeff as DUAL LEADERS, along with Delsin, BD Joe, Beat, Mordecai, Meg who wasn't a dude and Vector, which doesn't make nine!_  
_Wrench Tribe, which is sort of unfitting, has the dual leaders of Finn and Wario, also has Phineas, Ed and Tomo and they're all positive and it also has Eggman and Leahwig, apprently the best of her group._  
_and FINALLY, the rushed Mushroom Club, who has Mario, Luigi, Peach, Little Mac, Link, Steven and Chowder and of course Mario is the top jumping man!_

Back to the decent to good story...  
-

Four of the tribe clubs were complete, but there was still more tribe clubs to go before the challenge could start, which was speed kayaking, aka a kayak race across the bigger lake of the main island and Mario just finished his club and it was named the Mushroom Club, while Leahwig forgot to name her club. ''I know another one! It's could be called the Wrench Tribe, since most of us pretty smart and all of us can use a wrench!'' Phineas shouted and it was passed almost unanimously, except for Eggman, who apprently had a better name. ''Is it an egg pun, because I LOVE EGGS!'' Ed said, a bit hungry and Eggman felt sad inside.

Bart wanted to make his own team, but he was pushed away by Karkat and he fell down to the ground. ''Anyone, want to join my team with a mudane name?'' he asked and then four guys stood up and they all went through the crowd without any ease. ''Dan, ready for jerk duty!'' Dan shouted, really motivated and then someone else jumped and landed next to Dan. ''Jerk duty isn't really a thing.'' Bark said, next to Dan and he was in a decent mood.  
''Wait, why am I here?'' Marie asked. ''TO WIN THIS THING!'' ''Okay, everybody's in a awesome mood, right now!'' Sandy shouted, motivated and they all went to another place, that's near the fire. ''WE CALL OURSELVES THE CROSSTOWN CLUB!'' Karkat shouted and some were up in arms about the name, while the rest were okay. ''Let's just call ourselves that.'' Sandy replied and then she sighed.

Both Spongebob and Sticks stood up and the little sponge spoke his heart. ''Hello, everybody in this place! I'm Spongebob and I'm going to be leader or my tribe club whatever.'' he said, before Sticks interrupted him. ''Hey, big cat thing, now's your turn to be on the best side!'' she said and Pete walked up slowly pulled Sticks' shirt and then she was let go. ''Thanks big cat, for being tough. Anyways, I would pick Scooby Doo because I had some dream with him and I want to live a dream!'' Sticks said, really motivated and the big dog stepped up to the fireplace and then another guy juist stood up and then ran fast and he was none other than Tails. ''Hey, Tails, buddy! The violins are gone!'' she shouted and they both hugged each other hard. ''We're the Anti-Violin Tribe, because we beat the violins!'' ''That's a cool name, since nobody on this ''tribe'' likes violins.'' Spongebob said and then Tails was a little sad.

There was six tribe or clubs at the time and the smallest one had five people which had Tails and it had the most impact and then Wave stepped up to the plate, making her tribe. ''For my team of six, we'll call this the tribe because the Babylonians are usually a tribe, but this team ain't Babylon worthy.'' she said and she was pretty smug and Sonic was definitely angry. ''We're going to be the best of the best!'' she boasted and then she got Waluigi, outta nowhere and then she got two others to be on her team. ''I'M AN WALLABY!'' Rocko shouted and he was in the team, anyways. ''Rocko is the loser, bitch!'' Peter Pan, wearing some swag that made him hot and he was flying along with Daisy, holding her! ''We're the best of the best, dumbasses!'' TJ shouted and he was in the team. ''We're called the Island Masters because we're going to be the master of the islands!'' Wave boasted, offically giving names.

All in total, there was seven tribes/clubs, but there was six people left and they were all grouped together into one tribe.  
''Since you guys would be together anyways and boringness sucks, we just combined you into one small-ish group and so what would you name your group?'' Bowser asked Arnold, the second guy of this club. ''THE RAGTAG CLUB! Because we're smashed together and make a group!'' Arnold replied and all of the guys agreed to that. ''Wow, that's a good job done! NOW TO THE NEXT!'' Johnny Bravo yelled and he tried to hug somebody too hard and she wasn't amused.  
''Shut up, douchebag AND STOP HUGGING ME WELL!'' Gum shouted and she tried to push him away, but he was too strong. ''Hey, Modercai. Good luck, trying to win against me.'' Rigby boasted and he was in the team. ''We're going to be the best team in the show, man!'' Bart said, wearin' sunglasses.

**Episode 1d coming on Thursday and Episode 1ends on Saturday, dude!**


	4. Kayak Racing On Lakes!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1d: Kayaking 'Cross A Lake!**

**The Crew of this!**

Bowser: The main dude of his team of non-experts!  
Jet: The smug guy, who tries to hog the spotlight!  
Pauline: Nearly doesn't matter, but she's an annoucer!  
Smee: He's just here for the money, nothing else  
Fang: The minor guy, who was the instructor.  
The rest of the cameramen: They do what they do.  
-

All eight tribes or clubs were at the fireplace and Bowser guided them to a new lake, but Jet slapped them all. ''Thanks for the slap.'' Dan said, sarcastically and Sonic, Knuckles, Spongebob and Tomo seconded it. ''It sucks, that you're so stupid.'' Tomo shouted and then Jet got angry, but he didn't lash out and they were all walking to the lake, in the middle of island, so it also has a pier for some boatin. ''What is this challenge, bring it on!'' Sonic said, waiting explaining

Bowser stood in the middle of the pier and four tribes or clubs were on side each. ''So now, this is the starter challenge and it won't be easy, but it won't be super epic hard either, so in this challenge, you have to kayak in these boats for two to reach the other side, which also has a pier and a launch bay.'' he said and then Sonic and Knuckles jumped into the red boat first. ''Wrong boat, dude.'' Fang said, so both of them jumped into the orange boat. ''That's your team colour, dumb guy.'' he replied, before moving away from the boats. ''Each tribe or club has it's own colour and you need these oars and buyaoncy vests!'' Jet shouted and important stuff was thrown on the grass.

''YOU GOTTA CATCH THE BUOYANCY VESTS!'' Meg shouted and then she ran to the vest and so did everybody else and there was some kind of fight for it. ''Come on, let go!'' Johnny Bravo shouted, while trying to pull a large vest from Leahwig.  
''WHAT DO YOU WANT!?'' Shadow yelled, while trying to battle Sonic and Knuckles for the same vest and then Bark got a large vest easily and so did quite a few people. ''Geez, there's seems to be a huge fight over the vests! Why the hell is this even happening?'' Vector asked Bark because he was confused at it. ''Because the vests are mostly random.'' Meg answered and then Bowser looked at Jet. ''It was a mistake, I swear!'' Jet begged, wanting some forgiveness.  
''Jet, you're an dumbass!'' Sweet Bro shouted and he got a vest and then he was waiting along with some others.

10 minutes later, everyone was in their boats and somebody else was also in Wave's club. ''Okay, so when we are we getting started?'' Rigby said, and he was with Bart Simpson in his boat and Tails and Daisy were in another boat and both of them were brown. ''ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO NOW!'' Pauline shouted and then everybody while Spongebob and Sticks were almost stuck and then they went. ''Now in the lead, so far is Sonic and Knuckles or Hella Jeff and Danson, but I don't know since they seem to be in the same position, but in a clear third, Leahwig and Tomo and in fourth place, the Mario brothers, and it's seems to be heating up!'' she announced, somewhat saying the obvious.

''This is really easy! I'm the speed of sound, while you're super strong!'' Sonic boasted, talking to Knuckles out in first. ''Dude, we're gonna beat with teamwork AND speed!'' Hella Jeff boasted and then the dude combo rowed fast and Sonic and Knuckles were passed. ''WE'RE JUST NOT GONNA TAKE IT!'' Knuckles shouted and then both of them rowed faster. ''Damn, it's still not clear, who's first, but that aside, SLOW THE HELL DOWN!'' Leahwig yelled to Tomo, but the genki girl had her own answer. ''Then speed up, then!'' she replied, in a decently polite way and then both girls sped up a bit, but then Rigby and Bart managed to somehow get fourth and they were behind the girls and to the side a little.

The Speed Tribe was in first with Sonic and Knuckles, who was close to Danson and Hella Jeff in second in the Dude's Club, while in third Leahwig and Tomo were battling it out with Rigby and Bart and also Mario and Luigi. ''It'sa me, Mario!'' he said and he was in fifth along with Luigi. ''Then you suck at boating, man.'' Rigby replied, casually and his duo was in fourth and it was easy for him to pass. ''You've been boating for the first time, man.'' Luigi remarked, astounded on how Rigby can boast like that and both bros rowed fast in fourth place.  
''You won't be able to move that fast soon!'' Luigi said, threatning to slow the girls down, but they were unfettered, so he did his own death stare to them, trying to slow them down without bumping  
''We're not done yet!'' Tomo replied and then Leahwig and Tomo did their own stares and their oars were in the boat, but Luigi stopped doing the death stare because Mario was rowing the boat. ''I'm gonna be the winner!'' Mario said, while rowing and he was in a good mood, so they catched up to the front-runners, Sonic and Knuckles.

Modrecai and Delsin was in ninth and they were in the front of the mid-front pack and they were trying to beat Rigby and Bart, as their goal. ''We got this crap under control!'' Delsin said and he was rowing with his powers, but they ran out and he caught, but not before he sorta burned something. ''That was a small hole Is this going to screw us over?'' Mordecai asked, because holes can screw over boats.  
''Suck it, guys, You might lose.'' Steven said, being somewhat serious, but not 100% serious and he was a good guy and he was also with Link, who was somewhat serious and didn't speak much. ''What he said.'' Link replied and Delsin's mouth wasn't quite slackjawed, but he was surprised and Modrecai was really stumped.

-  
**All of the Tribes, Clubs or Tribe Clubs(this is some unfitting copypaste)**

_Speed Tribe which is lead by Sonic, has Knuckles, Amy, Yoshi, Wander and Steve Smith alongside this blue hedgehog and from nowhere, _  
_Dude's Club packed with dudes, has Danson and Hella Jeff as DUAL LEADERS, along with Delsin, BD Joe, Beat, Mordecai, Meg who wasn't a dude and Vector, which doesn't make nine!_  
_Wrench Tribe, which is sort of unfitting, has the dual leaders of Finn and Wario, also has Phineas, Ed and Tomo and they're all positive and it also has Eggman and Leahwig, apprently the best of her group._  
_The rushed Mushroom Club, who has Mario, Luigi, Peach, Little Mac, Link, Steven and Chowder and of course Mario is the top jumping man!_  
_Also rushed, Ragtag Club, which is made of leftover guys, so the top man is Rigby, with Bart and Arnold taking the left side of the team and Johnny Bravo and Gum taking up the other side of the team!_  
_Island Masters, which is made up of a few people, with the most notable being Wave and TJ, having a lot of faith in the team, along with Rocko, Daisy and Peter Pan, who's probably OP._  
_Violin Tribe, because why not? Sticks named the team, but Spongebob is the head of the team and the rest of the team are, Pete, the tough cat, Tails, mechanic master and Scooby Doo, dog detective and he can also talk._  
_Finally, there's the Crosstown Club, whom Karkat is the leader of that and he's a jerk, but so's Dan and Marie was here to win, Sandy and Bark actually talked and Sweet Bro was actually but he was hiding behind Bark._  
-

Sweet Bro and Karkat was in seventh, along with Sandy and Bark in eighth place and then former two passed Rigby and Bart, but the knocking startedm and it was accidental. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Sweet Bro asked the raccoon and then Karkat tried to punch, but Rigby was a little too far out. ''Wrecking you, man.'' Bart said, with his sunglasses on and then he took it off and gave it to Rigby. ''It matters, bitch and if you don't want to owned, stay outta our way.'' Rigby said, sort of threatening Karkat and Sweet Bro.

In the top five places, there was close rowing going and Sonic and Knuckles was in the centre of it, not first, but now second to the Mario Brothers. ''You're taking it too hard, bro, SO SHUT UP!'' Luigi boasted and Knuckles replied with that he wasn't saying anything, but Sonic mouthpalmed and it slowed the whole boat. ''We got to the very best!'' Sonic shouted and he kept his speed, while Knuckles went slightly faster. ''What-a are you going to do abouta it?'' Mario asked, challenging him to a 1v1 and Tomo noticed it from the right side. ''Be careful, because Luigi can stare you down, with a DAMN GOOD STARE and distract you to boot.'' she advised to Sonic, but the blue blur didn't care much. ''Bye for now!'' Knuckles shouted, in politeness and they tried and go ahead.

''They're going to screw up hard and I know that.'' Leahwig said, rowing the boat and wearing a baseball cap, but now they were either fourth or fifth because Karkat and Sweet Bro passed with their super fast arms.  
''Suck a d, man.'' Karkat boasted and then, they both laughed a bit before returning to fastness. ''Such a idiot would make a statement like that.'' Leahwig replied, being smug, but then both girls went fast. ''CHARGE AND KARKAT'S GOING TO BE LOSING!'' Meg shouted, taking so seriously, while Modrecai and Delsin noticed from sixth place that both of the girls are acting sore. ''Wow, they're so stupid, we could beat them easily!'' Delsin boasted and then Modrecai replied with ''No problem, we can and will do that.'' in a cool manner and they both rowed a bit fast, but at a good pace.

**Episode 1e coming this Friday and for the first time, not really, see 3 people eliminated at the same time from the last, seventh and sixth place team, but not at the same time.**


	5. Kayak Racing: Part 2

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1e: Learn To Boat, Everyone!**

Everyone was in the lake, kayaking across it to reach the finish line. ''We're the best, bitch!'' Sonic shouted and he was in second. ''I don't care, dude!'' Tomo shouted, now in nearly third and Leahwig replied with ''If we win, suck it up a door!'' ''UP A DOOR? IS THERE SOMETHING going on?!'' Karkat shouted from sixth confused, while in first place, Sonic and Knuckles were batting it out with Hella Jeff and Danson and also Rigby and Bat in second and third, respectively.  
''We catched up really fast and you all will be down soon.'' Bart boasted, like he was a cowboy and the two girls were back in fourth. ''DOWN TO BEHIND US!'' Rigby shouted, happy and wanting to mischief and so they both turned a bit.  
''Shut up, you'll be down to hell!'' Leahwig barked at Bat, showing no regret. ''Okay, then. Whatever floats this boat.'' Tomo replied, unintentionally bored and then she rowed a bit slower, so that Sweet Bro and Karkat could pass and then the girly combo rowed fast enough to scrape the troll's boat.

Sandy and Bark was back at seventh, while Modrecai and Delsin was now in sixth place, but sort of far away from the top five, while Arnold and Pete make it in eigthth place, thanks to Pete being the tough guy he's now and in ninth, Amy and Wander and they're very close to eighth. ''Hello, good sir. Have you considered rowig faster?'' he asked Pete, but the big cat was tired out to hell. ''He's tired, so he already knows that.'' Arnold answered, so they took ninth place, while Amy and Wander rowed into eighth.

''We're not going down without a fight!'' Sandy shouted and then used the oar to turn and swerve past Modrecai and Delsin, while the two unique dudes were also turning to block both of them. ''We're still not giving up!'' Delsin said, in a decent mood. ''I There's always tricks up our clan's sleeve!'' Modrecai yelled and he didn't tell no tricks, the element of suprised was still there. ''OH NO, bitch! You won't take advantage of me!''  
''We're pushing you!'' Sandy yelled and then the two dudes boat span around once, when the squirrel's and the polar bear's boat touched the bow of the dude's boat. ''Just so you know, there's one strategy gone.'' Bark said to the both of them and the dudes were somewhat angry. ''YEAH, we're sixth, but we got to make a fifth place!'' Sandy boasted and they both rowed with some speed and awesome pace, until they almost reached fifth.

Marie and Dan were rowing together in 13th place, but they were moving at some decent speed before beating TJ and Wave and both of them starting moving at the same pace and the pace was fast.  
''Slowpokes never reconigsed how cool I am and how crap they are.'' Wave said to herself, claiming to be cool. ''It doesn't matter because you're the real slowpoke here!'' Marie shouted and then that made Wave not care and put in some more effort.  
''LET'S SPEED UP, SLOWTARDS! YOU CAN'T CATCH UP!'' TJ shouted and then both boats got some speed up and passed the eleventh crew with them spinning a bit.  
''Get your own losers to spin!'' Amy Rose shouted, being rude. ''Calm down, let's think of this as a good boat race! WE GOT TO BE GOOD SPORTS!'' Wander replied, being motivating and he motivated Amy. ''Yeah, I guess I was a bit rude. COME ON, LET'S GO FASTER!'' Amy shouted and she had that spirit in her and they both rowed well.

The top five were nearly at the finish line of the race. ''OOOOOH, you can't even turn well!'' Sonic shouted to HJ and D and the hedgehog and the echidna ran together into first and they could see the finish line easily. ''I don't care, bitch.'' Hella Jeff said, not caring and then Tomo went back into third, while Bart went into fourth place.  
''Swag doesn't even matter, now!'' Tomo boasted and she turned her boat to the left to clip Danson. ''Sorry, mate! It takes two to win!'' Danson shouted and he was making god moves. ''WE'LL WIN THIS ONE FOR THE TEAM!'' ''Well, this is also for my team, bro!'' Knuckles shouted to Danson and they traded punches really close.  
''Get the hell outta the boat, bro!'' Hella Jeff shouted to his teamate and he pulled Danson out of the other boat and then they rowed. ''Let's own the race, bitch!'' Sonic said to Knuckles, in a cool manner, so they did some speed tricks to boost themselves further and both boats were in a good position.

Leahwig and Tomo were in a good third, but it was pretty far away from the top two, thanks to the top two combo's speed, but not far from fifth place, who were some jerks and from fourth place, who had some swag overload. ''We have chains, so we're winning in swag.'' Rigby said, really cool and he didn't get a hi-five. ''Swag is now nothing, but I don't like effort!'' Bart shouted to Rigby and then raccoon sped up the boat by not much. ''We're lazy, but not this time! WE WANNA WIN this crap!'' Rigby shouted and they both started to row to the right and then they had some pace.

One of the top two duos is going to win soon and Pauline saw all of the action from the frontline. ''Hey, Pauline! Announce some stuff!'' Bowser yelled, from the other side. ''OKAY! I see Sonic and Knuckles right ahead of everyone, while Mario and Luigi was now in fourth place, but Hella Jeff, Danson, Sonic and Knuckles were battling each other in not only boats, but now I could see who's first!'' she announced. ''The Mario Bros. is now in fourth place, beating Leahwig and Tomo and the front behind the front-runners now had four people, instead of the usual three, but Sonic and Knuckles was going faster than the two dudes and now the small swag aka Rigby and Bart masters are in third!''

Sonic and Knuckles were in first, no-one could catch them and then they finished the kayak race. ''We're the best at kayaking! WE WON THIS AWESOME CRAP and we got immunity for real!'' Knuckles shouted and both the hedgehog and echidna were very happy. ''That was close-ish for a minute.'' Danson shouted, a bit sad. ''WE DIDN'T GET IMMUNITY, THOUGH!'' ''That was REALLY amazing, but we FAILED to be first!'' Hella Jeff yelled, almost crying and then Mario and Luigi finished together and they were really for them. ''It doesn't need to be that dramatic, though.'' Mario said, plain and with some emotion, but not much emotion.

**Episode 1f coming on Saturday or Friday and Episode 2a is coming Sunday?**


	6. Getting Kicked Out By Paddles!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 1f: Who's Rekt Outta Here?**

Somebros outta of the eight teams and twenty-something boats was going to win, especially Sonic and Knuckles, Top Dudes(HJ&D), the Mario Bros. and Leahwig and Tomo, but the S&K crew won the match and the two dudes lost the game and they were emotional about it.  
''Dude, calm down! It's okay.'' Sonic said to Hella Jeff, but he wasn't one to calm quick. ''We still got second place, man!'' Danson replied, trying to calm down Hella Jeff.  
''IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!'' Luigi shouted and one of the dudes wanted a hit on Luigi. ''Shut up, wee-gee. Hella Jeff should be allowed to cry because that's him!'' Tomo yelled, defending Hella Jeff, but the two lil' swag wearers, Rigby and Bart didn't care and just strolled by.

''Sonic and Knuckles won the game and Hella Jeff cried for a bit, while Luigi was pretty annoyed and Danson tried to calm the dude down, but what matters was that both dudes were in second place and the Mario Bros. are in third and Sonic and Knuckles are first, making them immune to the voting diease!'' Bowser announced, vearing a vest that fitted him. ''Really? On to Pauline, talking to Sweet Bro and Karkat!'' Jet said and he was going to another camera.

''Anyways, I'm here with Sweet Bro and Karkat asking questions about them.'' Pauline replied, keeping it pro, while wearing some casual clothes. ''So, Sweet Bro, are you happy with the place, that you got sixth?'' she asked him and then he replied with ''Yeah, because I'm not having to lose somebody and I got some skill.'' ''It's bad, but acceptable.'' Karkat replied to her, with a smirk on his face. ''And do you think Sweet Bro is cool?'' she asked Karkat, but the troll couldn't answer and Bro revealed it. ''No, he doesn't because of my reatarded fear of stairs.'' he said, admitting some stuff.

Later, after Sandy/Bark, Modrecai/Delsin and five others including Marie/Dan and Spongebob/Sticks were finished, Smee jumped into the picture and disrupted Mordecai and Bark, trying to interview them, but they didn't want to be interviewed. ''Dude, go away! I don't want to do this right now!'' Mordecai shouted to Smee, but the reporter was unfettered. ''COME ON! I just wanted to ask what's your skills!'' he said to the blue jay, but the bird didn't want to tell stuff.  
''Okay, I'll be here for only A question.'' Bark answered and he didn't have much time after clearing up. ''What was your skill during the race, bitch?'' Smee asked him and the polar bear revealed all of it. ''I concentrated a load and then work hard and fast enough to keep the boat for the whole race! SEE YA NEXT TIME!'' he answered and he went away to do some other stuff.

Everybody managed to get their boat to the end and then Smee and Pauline revealed the results on some board and then it was early sunset. ''First, only the top 20 matter, so 21st and below doesn't count and it could get cluttered and second, we already got the top eleven, bitches, so the points go like this. The six we already know got 40, 35, 32, 30, 27 and 25, making the Speed Tribe the best, so far!' Smee shouted, motivated as hell.  
''And after some time, there was six more duos, so the points, now go 23, 20, 18, 16, 14 and 12! This is a bit boring, so far, so hopefully, the elimination gets awesome and the at the end of it, there's the rest with 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1, RESPECTIVELY! BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO WIKIPEDIA THIS ANYMORE!'' Pauline shouted, pissed with passion. ''We all know what happens next!'' Jet shouted, with a smirk on his face and then he back-punched Smee, who still had a smile.

First up was the Island Masters, having the lowest score outta everybody and it was now six people with the new addition, Robin. ''Robin, you screwed it up for everyone!'' Wave shouted at him and he was pretty sad. ''I forgot to bring some thunder, is it?'' Robin asked Wave and TJ facepalmed at him. ''Alright, time to eliminate somebody on this team! If you don't get a marshmallow, then you're out of this island! Simple as that, but you don't understand, then you're dumb as hell!'' Smee shouted, with a really bad smirk. ''Okay, then Mr. Arrogant B-tard.'' Wave replied and then the eliminating went on.

CONFESSIONS TIME! ''I think TJ should be gone because he's just a kid! HE sucks dick!'' Wave shouted inside the toilet. ''No way, YOU should be kicked out because you're lazy!'' Knuckles bickered in another cabin and he wrote his vote on a paper and it was put into a box and Wave also did that.  
''I think Wave made the whole team lose.'' Daisy said to Rocko. ''I think Robin should be out because he wasn't here.'' Rocko replied on the other side and they both wrote who they would like to kick off and put the piece of cardboard into the wooden box on their side.

''I'm voting for Wave because she's arrogant and bad at some stuff.'' TJ said, giving his opinion and he wrote his vote on a piece of paper. ''Where was Wave, I couldn't see her! THAT'S WHY I'M VOTING FOR HER!'' Tails shouted, really loudly and he wrote his vote and put it in the box.  
''I don't like Wave, because she can't be a leader!'' Peter Pan shouted and he wrote his vote and landed it into the box and Tomo was on the other side. ''Where the hell was Robin? HE SUCKS!'' she yelled and she then she wrote fast and put the pieces of paper into the box.

''I gathered all of the votes into one box and we have got ten votes, six from this team and the rest from four other teams and only three people could be kicked out, while another three get no votes and obviously, the top man with the most votes gets booted! So, first up, Rocko!'' Smee yelled, still motivated.  
''Thanks, for the marshmallow!'' the wallaby replied and he felt good again and the old man threw Peter Pan a marshmallow.

''AW, YEAH!'' Peter shouted and then went back down and he was floating on a seat.''And then Daisy, YOU GOT NEGATIVE ZERO VOTES!'' Smee shouted, hamming it out and he threw the princess a marshmallow and she catched it with some ridicolous ease and one of hell of some timing.

''From now-'' Smee said, before Jet bumped into his shoulder and Smee had to walk out and then Jet jumped in and he got the box and shuffled through it and then he saw the votes, but Daisy had a keen eye and saw Wave on one of the votes. ''Now, this crap is hard! EVERYBODY after Daisy had a vote anyways, so next with only one vote, TJ!'' the hawk said, sort of bored and he managed to get a marshmallow with the trickshot and it hit the belly hard. ''Hey, calm down, man!'' TJ shouted and he wasn't angry, nor happy.

''And finally, the last marshmallow goes to the guy with a second vote as well as a first one. The final guy who ISN'T getting kicked out is...''' Jet said and some were waiting for the suspense, while others were hiding in the bush, waiting for the result and Robin was getting a sweaty head, as he was worried, but Wave wasn't worried at all. ''Robin, with only two votes, get this marshmallow!'' Jet shouted. ''He's a good fellow.'' ''Why would my team do this?'' Wave demanded and TJ just gave the answer without a word with sign language and then she walked to the boat and it was being driven by some guy, who you don't want to meet, but it didn't go yet.

Another team, the Violin Tribe wasn't in last, but they were in seventh place and Jet had no time for it, but he went away. ''HELLO, bitches and bros! We're going to see who get's eliminated, but first I have a suprise for EVERYONE HERE!'' Jet shouted and then Banjo came out of the bush. ''Wait, what happened to Kazooie?'' he asked and he was pretty confused. ''I don't know, but someone's getting booted to the violin monster.'' Sticks replied and Banjo was definitely sad, but he didn't cry.

''Okay, so! MAKE YOUR VOTE COUNT BITCHES!'' Jet shouted and then Sticks and Banjo ran into the wooden toilets and wrote their votes ''I thinks Scooby Doo should be gone because he didn't do anything.'' Sticks said, once she was out and Banjo just came out without saying anything AND CONFESIONS TIME AGAIN!  
''UUUUUHHHH, probably Spongebob.'' Scooby said and on the other side, Spongebob voted for Sticks. ''Mmmmm, she's a bit crazy and I don't like her.'' he explained and they went out.  
''You know what, I think Sticks in interesting, but useless in a way, but what has Scooby done?'' Tails said, and then he wrote and he was voting for Scooby Doo. ''Yeah, Scooby Doo is a scaredy cat, man.'' Pete replied and then he wrote his vote. ''Spongebob is so inferior, I think he's gone!'' Eggman shouted and he wrote his vote and put it into the votebox and that was the final vote, but it wasn't really. ''I also think Scooby did nothing much because I saw him doing nothing.'' Billy H. said, keeping it straight.

''So with no votes at all, Banjo, Tails and Pete are all safe with zlich votes, bitches!'' Jet shouted and all three of them got a mushroom via being thrown at them. ''Thanks, for cheering me up.'' Banjo replied to that and he had tears in his eyes. ''With only one vote, Spongebob, who's a dumb sponge!''Jet announced and the sponge didn't get his panties twisted and he got a marshmallow. ''Not bad.'' Spongebob said, after Jet's marshmallow trickshot and he was pretty happy. ''And with two votes only, the girl who isn't getting kicked out is Sticks, because you know what, she did something, while Scooby did nothing much! So much for the dog detective.'' Jet said and then Scooby was crying a bit and he walked the pier of the coast and then the dog detective went on the boat and all of the Violin Tribe was waving to him. ''Bye, hope you return.'' Tails said and he was pretty sad, but one wasn't sad, but just bored.

Later, at night, Tomo saw 5 more people come into the cabin benches, who were signed in and their boat apprently had been sabotaged. ''What happened to your boat?'' Tomo asked Jeff, who was in her team. ''I don't know, I think the engine was screwed, but now it's working.'' Jeff F. replied and then they went into the same cabin. ''YEAH, we're here!'' Lindsay shouted and she was really cool, while Courtney just ran into a random cabin. ''Where's Kazooie?'' Banjo asked, but nobody answered. ''Erm, probably somewhere, but not here, but one day, she might return.'' Dawn replied and they both looked to the sky.

**Episode 2 coming next week only!**


	7. The next day

**Continent Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 2a: Island Running and Daytime**

Sonic was the first one to wake up and Wander woke up at the same time and the sun was rising and just above the horizon. ''What's up, Sonic?'' Wander asked, having a headache. ''I got some sleep and I just woke up, so I wrote something on the wall.'' Sonic replied, a bit calm and he was a bit tired at the time. ''That's cool, but I got to sleep for a little bit to MAKE MYSELF GOOD AND READY!'' Wander shouted and he woke up at least 2 others. ''Calm down, man! We don't need to do this crap!'' Knuckles said, not that loudly and he was clearly awake. ''Okay, stay calm.'' Cody replied, also a bit tired and he was in Sonic's tribe.

Two hours later, some horn shouted it's sound to the world and everyone was woken up by that. ''Dude, I woke the hell up! WHO DID THAT?!'' Dan demanded and he wanted to know who did it. ''HEY, dumbhat! IT WASN'T ANY OF US!'' Leahwig yelled and then she punched Dan. ''WE GOT THE OBVIOUS, BASTARD!'' Eggman replied and then a fight started. ''KNOCKING IT OUT, ARE WE?'' Courtney yelled, just getting out of the cabin and then it was like Smash Bros.  
''Wait, is it the hosts? 'Cause if it is, don't fight for nothing, man.'' Jeff said, looking at the whole thing and then Knuckles jumped in, unintenionally making the fight harder to stop and the moves were getting crazier, until Tails shot his gun and did a noscope to the fighters and well...  
''Well, that was easy.'' Meg said and she shrugged her shoulders until Sierra rubbed her shoulders and then the girl with the pink hat just sat down on a orange bench.

All of the contestants were up by eight, including the extra losers, Cody, Banjo, Courtney, Jeff F., Dawn and Lindsay, although more people was coming to the island in the later episodes including Toadette in the third episode until teams are gone. ''Anyways, that sucked for a bit.'' Daisy said, before the coloured team horns got some sound and Bowser was announcing something. ''Come to some impromptu finish and start line, bitches and dudes! It's at the oak hut, where almost nothing happens.'' he said and some people went to the oak hut, while others went a bit behind and a few went in front, not being legit.

Jet and Pauline were at the line and they weren't tired as hell. ''Look at those lucky bastards.'' Muttley muttered under his breath. ''Hello, everybody! Today, we're doing a lap around the main island before whatever's next after this, which is THE MAIN CHALLENGE!'' Jet announced and he wasn't in the worst mood. ''Anyway, get some souvenirs for whatever's the next challenge, HERE!'' Pauline shouted and she gave some sleeping hats to some other dude including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Tomo. ''Congrats, you just killed the suprise.'' Leahwig said and she was a bit sarcastic.

Most of the characters were behind the finish line, but a few people were in front of the line, which was just another way to win. ''All those in front of the line! You have to come back to IN FRONT of the finish line or you're not done!'' Pauline shouted and the frontrunners weren't mad except for some. ''It's now cool, it's legit!'' Dan said, happy that's legit and then everyone started at the same time and they all went without the airhorn. ''They're getting good, but not as good as me.'' Jet boasted and the last three, Eggman, Wario and Ed were still at the start line. ''OH, NO! WHERE'S EVERYBODY GONE!'' Ed shouted and then he started running pretty fast and then he passed Spongebob and Meg.

Meanwhile, out in front, Sonic, Tomo, Danson, Tails, Amy, Mario and Luigi were all in one pack and they were ready to do some sprinting along the southeast side. ''OH, YEAH! TAKE THAT, MARIO, you bitch!'' Sonic boasted and he was running a bit slower than usual, because he wanted it to be fair, but Tomo outran him. ''See all of you at the finish!'' she shouted, in a happy mood and then she was a bit tried and slowed down a bit. ''NEVER SLOW DOWN!'' Tails shouted and he was using his tails to be super fast and then she kept at a slightly faster mood than the two-tailed fox.

Everybody was still on the SE section of the coast, but it was long before they reached the eastern coast. ''Thank'sa for the pass.'' Mario said, being courteus and sort of taking the piss and Tomo was motivated, more than usual to own Mario in the running race, but they all ignored Luigi. ''See you both next time!'' Luigi shouted, catching up to Sonic. ''Great job, guys, but my job will be greater.'' Danson boasted, a bit before he was in third, passing Amy.  
'You won't win against me and my hammer!'' Amy shouted and then she was running past Danson and she was blocking. ''You won't beat the hell outta me!'' Shadow shouted and he was coming from eleventh coming into second and then he passed Sonic. ''GOTTA ADMIT, you're the ultimate at running, but you're still next to me.'' Sonic said, sounding humble and then Shadow tried all he can to get Sonic down to ninth.

Meanwhile in twenty-first, Phineas was skating pretty fast and then he started running again, beating Ed. ''No way, that's fast!'' Ed shouted, praising Phineas and then the kid just did a thumbs up for the gratitude. ''You're welcome!'' Phineas shouted and then they slid down a hill onto the mini-plains below and they were both 16th and 17th and they both fell down, but they got up fast and they kept on running. ''Nice job, man, but you won't as good as me.'' Dan said, in fifteenth place and he kept on blocking them by swerving. ''Watch out, dumbass.'' Muttley said to Dan and then Phineas went outta the way, but Ed didn't move until he saw the tree and he barely missed it.

Ed was a bit dizzy, Dan smacked into a tree, Phineas was going okay, Muttley was on the side of Phineas and Leahwig was having a bit of a hard time, but all of them were meeting another hill, almost immediately. ''How do I slide?'' she asked Ed, and they were all going up a hill, so Ed didn't answer. ''WE'RE GOING UPHILL!'' Dan shouted and then all of them kept on going up the hill until they reached the top of the hill, so then they all stopped.  
''On your marks, go!'' Phineas yelled and he slid down the hill, but so did alot of people including Marie and she was a bit scared. ''CAN I STOP NOW?'' Marie asked somebody, but most of them shruggged and then she just jumped and start running

In the front ten, Tomo was having a bad time catching up to everybody else in the field, including Mario, who was pretty slow. ''Come on, you can't even catch up to Mario!'' Danson shouted to Tomo and then she went past Mario. ''What were you saying?'' Tomo asked Danson and the dude couldn't reply and then all of them jumped over a ridge and they all landed either straight down with a cooldown, foward and then getting back up or foward and landing like nothing happened.''That was awesome and easy! SEE YOU, EVERYONE!'' Sonic shouted, while Tails, Shadow and Knuckles jumped and landed with ease and they kept on going.  
''It's going to be hard TO OWN Tails, let alone, Sonic OR Shadow!'' Danson shouted.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were in the front and they made a new group and they were pretty fast. ''Shut up, you can't defeat the ultimate life form.'' Shadow boasted and then he did a Chaos Spear to make the rest slow down. ''THIS IS THE SUB-CHALLENGE! Things may change faster than you can think!'' Knuckles replied and then he got over Sonic and jumped off the blue blur and landed on Shadow, so that sucked for Shadow and Knuckles was in first, but it didn't take long before Knuckles got knocked back into second.

On the north-east side of the island, the top dudes of all of the runners were running fast, through some caves. ''The caves look like crap.'' Tomo said and she was in seventh. ''HEY, at least it looks natural as hell, 'cause of the fruit bats.'' Danson replied, now in sixth place and he was running through, along with Tomo and they were random mates for some reason. ''No, I mean the cave looks stupid and odd.'' Tomo reffered, looking at the fruit bats.

**Episode 2b and 2c coming soon at this week!**


	8. RUNNING 'ROUND AN ISLAND part 1

**Continent Challenge Islands!:**  
**Episode 2b: Running Losers and Pro Timing!**

In the cave, all of the runners including Shadow, Danson, Tomo and Luigi, were running in there and they had some moves to miss the fruit bats. ''You could do some high jumps.'' Mario said to Luigi and then the green thunder long jumped at a 45 degree angle, passing Danson. ''Sick moves, mate!'' Danson said to Luigi and he making it well, with the wall run. ''But I got cooler moves than you!'' he said and he was now sixth, but Luigi was 7th place now because of their running skills.

Tomo was in fifth place and she was excited! ''Yeah, I'm the best of the team!'' she boasted and then she was cool in the cave, again.  
But in another place, quite a bit behind the top nine, Leahwig was running pretty well and then Ed headbumped her because he needed her to slow down. ''BUMP YOUR OWN HEAD, BASTARD!'' Leahwig shouted to Ed and then she swang her own arm. ''I didn't mean bad things!'' Ed replied, a bit worried and then ran really fast to eleventh place. ''You got to stay cool more often!'' Banjo yelled, without the irony and then Marie along with Banjo, Amy and started to run through a alternate route, while Leahwig, Ed and Dan ran through the cave.

12 minutes later, on the northwest side of the racetrack, the top seven were running through some dry plains including Sonic and Knuckles and some of them were a bit thirsty. ''Damn, this is dry.'' Sandy said, now in tenth and entering the dry plains and then Leahwig slapped her, but the squirrel karated her way through and they started fight-running and both were still moving fast. ''What the hell's going on?'' Dan asked them, but they were still fighting and they went ahead and split up from each other. ''You'll be down faster than confident mate at the rodeo!'' Sandy boasted and they both went faster. ''You'll be down, faster than birch trees chopped by a chainsaw!'' Leahwig shouted and then she jumped high and then landed straight on the hill.

On the west side, the top eight were all together, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelveth were now on the north section of the west coast. Meanwhile, it was a battle between Sonic and Shadow, but Tomo was in third and it was close. ''I'm going to be the one to win the match!'' she said, but the hedgehogs went faster and she was a bit tired, but that didn't matter. ''You will regret that you tried to beat me!'' Shadow shouted to Tomo and the girl was all the more motivated, but Luigi with his long jump skills was in fourth place and Tails was in fifth place on the running race. ''NOT BAD, BITCH!'' Luigi yelled and then he jumped high and passed Tomo. ''Hey, that's my line!'' Tomo shouted and then she slipped.

Meanwhile with Phineas, Marie and Dan, they were having some trouble on the coast, since it was hot. ''Well, this is fresh.'' Phineas said, having no problem and Marie was pretty hot. ''Aw, damn, this is hot.'' Dan replied, having not that much problems, while Marie was a bit stupid and she was wearing a blue wool jumper and they were travelling through the beach. ''Why is it so cold in the morning and so hot now?'' she asked Dan. ''Because the sun works like that, fag.'' Dan answered and then Banjo just came and he just went by with a weird look. ''COME BACK, RANDOM BEAR!'' Phineas shouted.

''WHY did I wear this?'' Marie said, regretting something and she was pretty hot  
At the outhouses...''That wasn't my best moment, though that didn't suck.'' she said, sweating for quite some time. ''Marie's a bit of an dumbass! HAHAHA, yeah!'' Dan shouted and then he slapped his knee and went out. ''That was a bad idea.'' Phineas said and then he jumped out of the outhouse. ''Okay, who's the swearing guy?'' Banjo asked, then he was pissed.  
#ended

With Link and Steven in 16th and 17th respectively, they were making some moves in some group along with Banjo, who was in 15th, Peter Pan, Rigby, Modrecai and Meg. ''This is so boring.'' Rigby said, flat and Mordecai replied with ''Doesn't matter, the islands looks so natural amazing!'' ''YOU CAN'T DENY THAT!'' Peter shouted and he was passing by them with his fast running and he wasn't tired.  
''Hello, Link! MY BRO!'' Peter shouted to Link and the hero was a little confused. ''I'm not even on your team.'' he replied and then Steven punched Link, thinking he was lying. ''I'm doing this for KAZOOIE!'' Banjo yelled and then he ran faster until he reached 14th place, beating Wander. ''Thanks for passing, you're welcome.'' Wander said and then he sped up a bit to make himself 14th again. ''Wow, Wander, you're so cool and nice!'' Meg said, sorta fanboying over Wander. ''IT WAS NOTHING!'' Wander shouted back and he was in a good mood like always.

''How does he do that?'' Banjo asked, confused and he was in the outhouse, reffering to Wander. ''I guess, determination to be a runner.'' Link said, next to him in another outhouse. ''I APPROVE OF THAT!'' Meg shouted and she was really happy.#ended

The frontrunners were far in front because of their speed and Sonic and Shadow were the top of the top guys and they were on the southwest section. ''Hah, this is all too easy.'' Shadow said, travelling as fast as Sonic, but Knuckles wasn't over yet, so he did a slidekick and he was spindash, so he could beat both hedgehogs. ''That was really close!'' Shadow shouted.  
''Almost got it, dude!'' Tomo shouted, from a fifth place and Tails was ahead. ''No problem and I'm a bit faster than you.'' Tails said and he ran faster with his tails and then he sped really fast to the point, that he was ahead of Sonic and Shadow. ''SLOW DOWN, BUDDY!'' Sonic yelled at Tails, but the fox didn't stop.

The top four was almost about to finish, when they all slowed down for a bit and Tails didn't slow down and then he started running normally again. ''Where's all of those losers?'' Jet asked and then Tails went running, but Sonic was catching up by a bit and then the fox crossed the line first, while Sonic came in second, Shadow came in third. ''That was one hell of something unexpected!'' Sonic shouted, pretty suprised. ''Yeah, Tails! You're an idiot.'' Shadow said to Tails and then he was laughing and then Knuckles came in fourth. ''Hey, who won this race?'' Knuckles asked everybody, but Tails said he won and Sonic confirmed that the two-tailed fox won. ''Good job, Tails!'' Knuckles said to Tails and then he hugged him and then fifth and sixth finished.

''It's really awesome how I beat Sonic! But, will the win be legit?'' Tails said, because he was sort of floating off the ground. ''Man, Tails is cool, but I'm not tired!'' Shadow boasted and then he went out and Sonic went in. ''What was Shadow talking about?'' Sonic asked and he was a bit confused.  
''Even if Tails won the first part, the second part is what's needed to wreck all the other bastards and bitches, so his tiredness is really important.'' Knuckles said, because the next challenge was about something to do with sleep. ''YOU CAN count on me to be untired!'' Tomo yelled, super happy and she was cool. ''I'm not tired either!'' Amy shouted and she was also happy.  
''Okay, that wasn't that bad.'' Luigi said, in sixth place and he was a bit solemn in the outhouse. ''While I was seventh place, my team's probably 3rd or 4th, so that's not bad.'' Mario said and he was cool with it.  
#ended

Meanwhile, Ed, Link, Meg, Steven, Leahwig, Banjo, Wander and Peter Pan were now on the south section of the west side, but they were on a different kind of terrain. ''Whoa, we're so high up in the air!'' Leahwig said and she was a bit scared. ''Just don't look down.'' Ed said to her and then she looked foward. ''See you all at the finish line!'' Peter Pan shouted and he was running really fast, so all of them saw how he was running like Tails down the cliff. ''I'm making it happen on my own!'' Meg shouted and she was on the coast and she was ahead of the group, but behind Phineas and Dan. ''What happened to Marie?'' Meg asked them. ''Well in rough terms, Marie screwed up because of her shirt.'' Dan said and he was a bit hot. ''Where's Marie right now?'' Phineas asked her and she didn't know. ''SHE'S BEHIND ALL OF US!'' Banjo shouted and Wander passed Meg.

Leahwig was also running down the cliff slope faster to compensate for the slow-ish speed, but Ed was close to her and they both were running fast down the slope and they were running fast and then Banjo was long jumping, Wander was running faster with speed shoes, Wario actually ahead of Marie by a bit and Link was travelling fast. ''Hey, Steven. Why are you so slow?'' Link asked the kid. ''I'M NOT THAT SLOW!'' Steven shouted/boasted and he ran a bit faster and then he was tired. ''I was just saying, you're a bit slow.'' Link replied, trying to be polite. ''This fatass kid is so slow, a snail could beat him, bitch!'' Wario shouted to Steven and then the fat guy was beaten hard and Steven was fast enough to catch up to Banjo.

Danson was at the finish line in seventh and then Ed was in eighth. ''Great job, Ed! You were almost in last and then you caught up to me, somehow and you're better than me at running.'' Danson said. ''It was a good run, though. Some others were slower than me.'' Ed said and then Hella Jeff arrived in ninth, even though he was around 25th-30th mid-race. ''THAT WAS VERY TIRING!'' Hella Jeff shouted and he had some heavy breathing. ''You look like somebody tired from running.'' Ed said to the dude and the dude laughed at him. ''STOP SAYING THE OBVIOUS, MAN!'' Danson shouted to Ed, in good fun.

**Episode 2c coming today or tomorrow!**


	9. RUNNING 'ROUND AN ISLAND part 2

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 Part 1c: Tired Guys, Stupid Moves and Cool Sleep!**

Now about half of all of them was finished, but Sonic and Shadow won the race, mostly and they were pretty cool. ''You haven't seen anything yet!'' Sonic boasted and then he was maxing and stretching. ''THAT WAS JUST THE START!'' Shadow shouted. ''It doesn't matter how you fast are now.'' Phineas said, because he knew the challenge somehow. ''Okay, if it helps you sleep at night.'' Knuckles replied, trying to be tryhard. ''Shut up and stop being so deluded!'' Leahwig shouted and then Knuckles was bitch slapped hard. ''Sorry, sis. I'm not that deluded because I am the protector of the Master Emerald and also, stop trying to be smart.'' Knuckles replied. ''Anyways, come to the cabins for another

''I'm doing this for Kazooie and she might be in this later, so it's a good job for me.'' Banjo said, sastified and he was takin' a crap. ''I'M GOING TO GO FAR IN THIS COMPETITON!'' Wander yelled, saying competition wrong and he was really happy and he went out. ''This sucks for me, but hopefully, the next part will be better.'' Pete remarkd, hoping for a better challenge and then both Banjo and Pete went out.  
''YEAH, I GOT MY RIVAL RIGHT NOW! I didn't expect one so soon, but bring it on!'' Knuckles shouted to Leahwig. ''But all I did was to say you're deluded. OH CRAP, you're an dumbass and so bring it on, bro!'' Leahwig shouted to Knuckles. ''It sucks to be in the middle, right now.'' Jasmine said and she sighed and she encountered an insult war.  
#continued soon

''THIS KID punched me so hard, yet he's so fat, but I willa win next time!'' Wario said, really loudly in the first outhouse, refering to Steven because the two random rivals were still bickering and Knuckles ran out. ''Damn, that was a good thing!'' Steven shouted and he punched his fists together. ''Ow, that was cool.'' ''YOLO, I forgot to say, I improved like hell!'' Hella Jeff boasted and he was flicking his fingers in the outhouse. ''I will uh...CRUSH YOU ALL!'' Courtney yelled, while having some kind of confused expression and then she went out laughing.  
#still being continued

''Huh, to everyone who's in this right now or here before the final twelve, I'm the ultimate life form and I can own you in almost anything, especially running and I will find your weakness and own you with it.'' Shadow boasted and his rant read like an internet tough guy's threat. ''What do you mean? I JUST WASN'T USING MY POWER!'' Karkat shouted and he tried to keep his rage inside the outhouse. ''Karkat should calm down for a bit because he's angry as an dumbass.'' Sweet Bro said and he was in another outhouse.  
#officially ended for real!

Everybody finished the running challenge and then Pauline told people some details about the next challenge. ''EVERYONE, THIS GIRL HAS A LOAD TO REVEAL ABOUT THE NEXT CHALLENGE, but all I can say is don't get tired at all for your next challenge, so I'm bringing it on to Pauline to announce the details!'' Bowser shouted and then she was actually in front of Bowser, but he did the intro thing anyways. ''I think the tall girl went too soon.'' Ed commented and he was 'laxed.  
''So, this challenge is basically how long can you stay awake and if you sleep, you're finished for the rest of challenge and yes, you can go to bath during this challenge and also there's good facilties such a load of food that may seem way too good to be true. Also, don't try and pull tricks because it just looks obvious.'' she shouted and she had to keep it short.

Everybody disbanded to their benches and they were really cool during it except for some. ''This is some boring-ass challenge and I could do this with my eyes closed!'' Dan boasted and his eyes weren't open. ''Shut up, it needs the utmost due attention!'' Shadow shouted and then he stood on a table. ''You serious because you need to eat well and make awesome use of your awesome time.'' Tails said, sounding a bit sarcastic and he wasn't that tired, so to prove he tried doing a handstand and then Knuckles joined him in the process, but they both fell down and Sierra saw that. ''OMG, KNUCKLES!'' she shouted and then she glomped on Knuckles, who was laid on the ground. ''YOU'RE MY BIGGEST FAN EVER, BRO AND YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD DUDE!'' she shouted.

**Note: Episode 3 MIGHT be on hiatus since Ultra Smash Fighters needs an new episode, but Suburban Stupid is definitely on hiatus, since I have few ideas and my motivation sucks dick for that, right now.**

Meanwhile, 35 minutes later, Leahwig, Eggman, Sticks, Karkat, Sweet Bro and Dan were trying to smash bros over the toilets and showers. ''THIS is 3D fighting for real!'' Dan shouted and then he tried doing a hadouken, but he knew he had the power. ''Stop this! This is for idiots and I'm better than all of you!'' Leahwig shouted and she spin jumped for a bit until she went up in the air and spinpunched really fast, so her left hand went downward until she hit the ground and some earthquake happened. ''Goddamn, that was strong!'' Sweet Bro said and he was shaking a bit. ''How do you that because that was illogical and stupid.'' Eggman said, with a smirk on his face. ''OOOOHHH, you got burned. What you gonna do?'' Karkat asked her, with a smirk on his face as well and he was slidekickin'.

Meanwhile again, an hour after the challenge started, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Meg, Ed, Wander and Courtney were in one cabin and they were sitting on somewhere, so Tails was trying to gymnastics. ''Yeah, I'm bored, but I know how to keep the spirits up!'' Wander said and then he played his own song on some bunk bed and it wasn't that bad. ''I was stuck here with my friends, but then I found out what's here, so I got a team, full of some guys like a blue hedgehog and red echidna and I thought the first challenge was pretty swell, but then in this one, I might be out, but...but...that's all I have for now.'' Wander sang and all except one clapped. ''Nice song, but you couldn't beat me anyways.'' Courtney boasted and she had a guitar with her. ''Maybe Wander could be beaten.'' Knuckles said, straight to the point.

''I think Wander has the potential to the one of the best on my team because he's so good mooded!'' Sonic shouted and he was very cool and he was in the western outhouse. ''Damn, I'm DEFINITELY going to keeps my eyes peeled!'' Tails said because he was pretty impressed. ''I bet I can do that with my eyes shut.'' Courtney boasted and she had some smile on her face. ''Seriously, I can do that.'' ''Oooohkay, I don't need to fight.'' Sweet Bro said and he swang his arms in the eastern outhouse. ''Sonic isn't that bad, but hopefully I could win this for the team!'' Meg yelled and somebody outside heard and he was Fang. ''Heh, Sonic and Knuckles could beat me, but I could be skilled to a team.'' Fang boasted and he was good, completes with some thumbs up, in the eastern outhouse  
#ended right now.

Still fighting on the roof, Eggman and Sweet Bro had no time for it and they jumped down and went into the forest's cave at 2 hours after the challenge started. ''This is hot, so we gotta go here to cool down like a non-faggot.'' Sweet Bro said and he went into the cave and Mordecai was there. ''Hey, dude! What are you doing here?'' Modrecai asked them and then they saw Danson in the cave trying to parkour on the walls.  
''TOO FAST FOR YOU!'' Danson shouted and then he slid down a wall onto the ground with his back. ''Was that bad?'' he asked and the blue jay put his thumbs up. ''You should try running and up the wall at the same time, so that you can parkour climb! SEEMS COOL?'' Modrecai said, and then Sweet Bro replied with ''Great job, although you never did parkour.'' ''I've believe my time here is over, bitch.'' Eggman said and he was going somewhere else.

After everyone ate a lot and it was sunset at 7:30pm, some were pretty tired at the time and not everyone was in the same place and the roof fighters were in a different place. Leahwig, Sticks and Karkat were on the beach, trying to practice something and there was 3 beach chairs. ''That seems weirdly coniveinent.'' Leahwig said and then instantly Karkat went on the one of the beach chairs, but Sticks wasn't falling for it. ''It's a sleep trap!'' Sticks shouted and Karkat though she was lying. ''It's NOT A TRAP! But you could sleep on it, bitch, so I'm out, bitch.'' he said and then he was running down the beach.

**Episode 2d coming soon**


	10. End of Isle Run!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 Part 1d: HOW ANNOYED AND TIRED ARE YOU?**

So far, nobody fell asleep yet and even the tired guys weren't asleep, but at about 11pm, one hour before midnight, some people were starting to get a bit too tired for their own good and Leahwig was the apprent leader of the Wrench Tribe. ''Yeah, I'm looking at you!'' she shouted at Finn. ''Umm, hey. How it's going with you because I'm making a fire to light up the sky.'' Finn said, being symbolic to her and Wario clapped about it. ''Make senses to me.'' Wario replied, because he didn't care much and Beat and BD Joe were confused. ''WHAT DO YOU WANT, BITCH?'' Beat asked, right up in her face and Finn ooh'd.

-  
**All of the Tribes, Clubs or Tribe Clubs for the second time**

_Speed Tribe which is lead by Sonic, has Knuckles, Amy, Yoshi, Wander and Steve Smith alongside this blue hedgehog and from nowhere, Jeff Fisher!_  
_Dude's Club packed with dudes, has Danson and Hella Jeff as DUAL LEADERS, along with Delsin, BD Joe, Beat, Mordecai, Meg who wasn't a dude and Vector, which doesn't make nine!_  
_Wrench Tribe, which is sort of unfitting, has the dual leaders of Finn and Wario, also has Phineas, Ed and Tomo and they're all positive and it also has Eggman, Leahwig, apprently the best of her group and finally Lindsay._  
_The rushed Mushroom Club, who has Mario, Luigi, Peach, Little Mac, Link, Steven, Banjo and Chowder and of course Mario is the top jumping man!_  
_Also rushed, Ragtag Club, which is made of leftover guys, so the top man is Rigby, with Bart and Arnold taking the left side of the team and Johnny Bravo and Gum taking up the other side of the team!_  
_Island Masters, which is made up of a few people, with the most notable being Wave and TJ, having a lot of faith in the team, along with Rocko, Daisy, Dawn and Peter Pan, who's probably OP._  
_Violin Tribe, because why not? Sticks named the team, but Spongebob is the head of the team and the rest of the team are, Pete, the tough cat, Tails, mechanic master and Scooby Doo, dog detective and he can also talk._  
_Finally, there's the Crosstown Club, whom Karkat is the leader of that and he's a jerk, but so's Dan and Marie was here to win, Sandy and Bark actually talked and Sweet Bro was actually there but he was hiding behind Bark._  
-

Meanwhile, Sonic, Karkat, Vector and Jeff were hanging in the toilets at midnight. ''We're not fools at all!'' Vector boasted, despite being on another team and then Sonic got behind the toilets and got some paint from the roof. ''Who leaves paint on the roof?'' Sonic asked and his group answered with ''Dumbasses who forget to check!'' and then Sonic tried his hand at painting some words and some popped into his own mind, so he started to spray the words in graffiti and they sent a message. ''How does it look, man?'' Jeff said and then all of them went to the back to see. ''Nice job, bro! Let's run off!'' Karkat shouted and they all went into different direction.

At around early morning, the sun was rising and only a few went down in the process and then Wander was still up and not tired. ''Why aren't so tired?'' Shadow asked him and then Dan wanted to punch Shadow, but he couldn't since Shadow was more powerful than him and he was the technical leader. ''Okay, you got to calm down right now.'' Bark said to him and then he pulled him away. ''WTF is going on here?'' Smee asked, pretty drunk and then he fell down. ''WHOA, what's happening right here?'' Jeff asked, really confused and then he was vaulting over some fences.

'Bout 2 hours later, most of them were doing parkour somewhere on the isle and the rest were playing some game consoles, but they were really slow. ''What is this lag, bitch?'' Tomo asked, sorta having bags on her eyes. ''THIS IS REAL MARIO KART 8!'' Sticks shouted and she was standing on Ed with some pro controller and she was first place, but it was lagging hard and Ed was third place. ''This is really bad!'' Meg said and then she paused and even that lagged. ''Oh my god, can this is get any worse?'' Sticks asked Amy, but then the screen was glitching the hell out. ''HEY, ED! WAKE UP!'' Amy shouted, but Ed was asleep. ''Well I guess this worked on a way.'' Sticks said and they all left

Leahwig had her team in the same place and she began to get quite a bit bossy. ''COME THE HELL ON, BRO! YOU CAN'T LEAD THE TEAM!'' she boasted and Wario headtabled at that. ''I'm already THE leader!'' Wario shouted and she punched him in the face. ''Come on, that's a bit harsh.'' Lindsay said to Leahwig and quite a few people were looking at it from the outside including Bowser. ''No, you seriously aren't an legit leader of the team and also, you're not the best leader.'' Bowser said and he was close by and the host. ''Well, that's your opinion, bitch!'' she replied. ''Well, you gotta let stuff sometimes flow.'' Finn said and then he shrugged. ''DUDE, I'M GOING THE BEST LEADER THIS TEAM HAS!'' she boasted and some of them got a little worried.

Quite a few people wer eatin' the buffet and some were full, but others weren't done. ''Hello, dudes. ENJOYED THE F**KING FOOD?'' Travis shouted and he was a little dissapointed. ''Yeah, I enjoyed it, you idiot!'' Chowder said and then he ate more. ''I don't know, you shouldn't eat too much.'' Travis said to the raccoon. ''That's bullcrap, though.'' ''He's not lying, though.'' Steven replied and he was done with the food and he went outta the hall. ''It's over for me too, and remember, if you fall asleep because of your food, then that's your own original and independent fault!'' Vector said and then he went out via jumping into a window. ''Yeah, they're lying like bitches!'' Chowder shouted and he ate more.

3 hours later, there was only 51 people awake, but that's a lot of people to still be awake. ''Hey, Bart, What's up?'' Rigby asked at the toilet and then he was looking at the back of the wall of the toilet and showers. ''Seems like Karkat was here and the graffiti is cool, but I bet we could do better.'' Bart said and then he brang his brown can with him. ''Don't mess with the toilets since that we're the best.'' Jeff said and he walked away backwards. ''Let's do this, then.'' Rigby said and they got their spray cans and sprayed some paint.

Leahwig was trying to drag a lot of people with her and she was in the forest. ''Come on, I'm not even on your team and I could grind you to mincemeat.'' Knuckles said and then she replied with ''That's not bad from grinding on the rails.'' ''Nice comment, even though you don't need to be grinding it.'' Karkat said and then he dragging Finn and Wario because he enjoyed it. ''Shut up, you sadistic bitch.'' Finn said and then Karkat backslapped him. ''Wait, where's Link?'' she asked Karkat and he wasn't impressed. ''You didn't even tell me to get Link, you idiot.'' he said and then he went back for Link, leaving Wario.

Link found Chowder was asleep from the start and he discussed with Steven and a few others while doing an running race. ''Huh, that idiot deserves to go to sleep.'' Shadow said. ''It was his own fault for eating too much and not having enough time.'' ''Yeah, I agree, but he's a food fanatic, so that's how he's eating a bucket load of food.'' Link replied, wearing a green hoodie with the outlines of the triforce on it. ''Yeah, he stopped, but that's over.'' Steven said.

''The question who's going to sleep next and who's going to lose their sleep and win the challenge for their team, CHECK BACK FOR PART 2!'' Jet shouted and Smee was there. ''There's 50 left, so a sixth have gone sleeping, while some are on the edge of sleepness!'' Smee shouted, louder and they were standing on the table of announcement. ''Okay, men. Get down from there.'' Pauline demanded, straight and calm and they jumped off.

**Episode 2 part 2a coming this weekend and Episode 3 is coming soon!**


	11. A LONG DAY!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!(Yeah, I changed the title)**  
**Episode 2 part 2a: It's Getting Awake and Intense**

Leahwig was being bossy and a bit petty, Knuckles was making his team out with his team in the caves, Sonic was in the same place along with Wander, Rigby was in the toilets trying to be the tough guy, Link was really tired and half-asleep and others were either trying to waste time or the losers were asleep. ''Enough said, that was some summary!'' Smee said and Jet wasn't that impressed with him. ''Thanks for the 4th wall breakin'.'' Jet said, sarcastically and then he just flew away. ''ALRIGHT, I KNEW YOU COULD THAT LIKE A PUSSY!'' Smee yelled and then Jet just landed down.

At midday the next day, Leahwig's group with having an good time (obviously, they're not because of the crappy grammar)and they were going somewhere in the island. ''Hey, where is it?'' Finn asked and then she didn't answer only having an angry stare. ''I don't want to work with you, but I HAVE to anyways, bitch.'' Karkat said and he then did a stare to her. ''Can we just hang out again because I'm dissapointed in you two dumbasses.'' Wario said and then he went back to do some other stuff with Steven and he had sort of red eyes. ''Is he okay?'' Link said, pretty worried, but not that tired.

Later, Knuckles was pretty tired in the caves and so were his team, but then they realized something else. ''Hey, Fang. What's up?'' Sonic asked him and he was half-asleep and also had reddish eyes, so Knuckles punched him in the chest, really fast. ''I was actually doing some epic camera work with the best camera I've got and that's it, apart from being kicked out of the cameraman's...whatever because of Smee and Travis saw it with his eyes.'' Fang replied and then Knuckles said ''Cool true story, bro.'' ''There's probably some camera seeing everything you see.'' Wander said and then the weasel left. ''Well that was decent.'' Steve said and he shrugged and then he saw Yoshi asleep.

Later again, Beat and Gum were on the north coast, trying to skate and they were relaxing until Dawn. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GIRL?'' Dawn asked and she scared Gum and Beat. ''Er, hey? Where are you right now?'' he asked, tired as hell and pretty disorientated and then Dawn sat down on the beach trying to dig the hell outta it. ''Hey, stop digging it because you're disturbin' our peace, but then again, we disturb peace all of the time.'' Beat said and then Dawn was digging near the grass, while both of them were skating somewhere on the beach and they bumped into TJ, who was skating with his board.

Most of the rest including Courtney, Meg, Tomo and some others were either at the fireplace or some were swinging from tree to tree. ''This was boring enough to make Banjo sleep down.'' Tomo said, and she was bored as hell and Banjo was asleep along with Marie, who was lying on top of Eggman. ''Come out, get off me!'' Eggman shouted and then he was struggling a bit. ''Nah, we should leave him because he's faster than Sonic, the fastest thing alive, bitch!'' Bart shouted and then all left Eggman to his own devices.

HOURS LATER, only around 32 or 31 people were awake and the Eggman was asleep, but somehow Marie and Banjo were awake and they noticed that they we went to sleep. ''Wow, we were asleep? I guess we're out.'' Banjo said and then he told Bowser. ''Go to bath, dude!'' Bowser shouted, trying to tell a boring story and do something else cool at the same time. ''Why are on your phone?'' Marie asked him, looking a bit too deep and a little tired. ''I told the bear guy to wash himself and I don't want to tell you because you know the drill, idiot.'' he said and then she went.

As it was around 7:20, raining a little hard and Leahwig was tired as hell from walking and Sonic's group were walking with her. ''Why didn't I get a raincoat?'' Sonic asked, regretting something. ''Because you forgot hindsight.'' Knuckles replied and he had an jumper on and Leahwig and Karkat gave the thumbs up. ''But, nobody expected it to be rainy.'' Karkat replied to that, because he didn't know it would rain and there was no weather report, since it was a bit far, but not that far out. ''Dude, when we went here, it's about 20-something km south of Melbourne, so don't expect 9 NEWS TO COME HERE WITH THOSE HELICOPTERS AND OTHER CRAP that doesn't matter.'' Leahwig said to the troll. ''Deal with it, bro.'' Sonic seconded and he did some kind of middle-finger.

Leahwig's big group were having leadership problems, due to the teams mixing together, Leahwig trying too hard and attitude being off the limits, so Knuckles went the slightly longer way to ease all of them. ''I may have to calm all of you down 'cause this ain't cool anymore.'' Knuckles said. ''So we're going to the alternate path? Okay, this works?'' Karkat repiled, pretty confused and they were walking and Danson bumped into them. ''HEY, ASSHAT!'' Wario shouted and Danson stood up to Wario. ''Hey, Wario. Why are you even so angry?'' Danson asked and he went on top of Leahwig. ''This is ridicolously stupid, bitch.'' she said and Wario and Sonic almost laughed.

**Episode 2 part 2b and part 2c coming soon**


	12. Starts to be shorter!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 part 2b: Awake, Intense and Wetness!**

Right now, 29 people were still standing up, but as the second night started to pass, stuff started happening, but Leahwig's group were going back and it was raining a bit hard, but the rest of them were having some kind of good times and Bowser's group was bored to hell. ''Come on, when are you going to tell a decent story?'' Tomo asked, eating some cashews. ''THIS IS BULLCRAP!'' Courtney shouted and she was starting to fall asleep.

Leahwig and Sonic was back at the main camp and Karkat followed close behind, but Wario was prettym tired. ''I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR FACE!'' she shouted at Sonic. ''I'M ALSO TIRED OF YOUR ASS!'' Sonic yelled at him, with a smirk and he was out of character. ''This is going to suck, man.'' Knuckles said to Wario, Karkat and they went into the cabins and they were bored in there. ''HOW ARE YOU GIRLS STILL AWAKE!?'' Wario yelled, suprised the hell out on how Peach and Lindsay were still awake. ''Because we have willpower!'' Peach replied, and they were both doing some girly things and Meg was breakdancing with make up on.

Around 23 were now awake trying to get the top spot and most of them were at the campfire. ''HEY, EVERYBODY IN THE HOOD! WHAT'S UP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE VECTOR IS HERE TO MAKE THIS WAY LESS BORING!'' Vector shouted and some decent house music came out of the speakers. ''What? I can't believe you woke me up!'' Courtney shouted and she was dragged back to her cabin by Fang. ''It's nothing stupid, kid.'' Fang replied, with a confident attitude and he was stronger than her, but Bowser was happy that she left the campfire. ''SHE WAS SO ANNOYING, MAN!'' Bowser shouted and then he clapped and he continued telling stories to really unfitting music.

At early morning, only 18 were left and they were really tired and Danson was almost asleep. ''So, you're telling me, that I should sleep? NO, I'M GOING TO DO IT TILL THE TEND!'' he shouted and he sort of fainted. ''Come out, Danson!'' Sonic shouted and he slapped him and then Danson stood up a bit, before punching the blue blur. ''Just don't do that to him, again.'' Hella Jeff said and he was a good guy, but then Danson did a kneekick to the hedgehog's head. ''We did a good job?'' the dudes said, pretty confused and then they went to the campfire.

When they got there, Peach was sleepin' there and Tomo just fell to sleep from all of the boringness. ''Aw, man! This is gonna suck!'' Hella Jeff said and Jeff was being dragged by Karkat from the toilet roof to his cabin, so Danson had to get creative to win against all the other guys, but Delsin was trying to be fast and then he landed on the campfire.  
''CAN I DRAG THESE DUMB GUYS?!'' Smee asked and then he moved Peach and Tomo on their legs and then they woke up. ''This needs a sledge or something and then this is okay.'' Peach said, keeping her positive mood, while her eyes are somewhat disorientated. ''LET ME GO, OLD MAN!'' Tomo shouted at Smee and she wasn't having a good time, so she kicked him and then she ran to her cabin.

Meanwhile, some dudes were at the campfire and all of them, were pretty bored of the real story of the history of Austrailia and Delsin and Danson were a bit interested. ''Yeah, this is cool.'' Delsin said to Danson and he agreed. ''We're not so fired up, man.'' Hella Jeff said to them and then he rested on Delsin, complete with a hand on the stomach.  
''DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE? BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER! AND HELLA JEFF GO BACK HOME TO THE BATHROOM!'' Bowser yelled and some of the crowd laughed at them and there was only fifteen left, but Sonic and Knuckles wasn't interested and Shadow had the paitence of a guy who gets in a very long line.

When the sky got less dark and orange was appearing in the sky, Leahwig was pretty determined, Arnold was just happy to be awake, Sonic finally fell to sleep and Knuckles and Shadow had red eyes, but Gum stayed up. ''Yeah, we're making this happen TOGETTTTTHHHHHEEEEERRRRR!'' Danson shouted and Delsin looked at him like he was crazy. ''Yeah, okay.'' Delsin said and then all of them have no problems, but things started going a bit fast and people started to slumber in a shorter time, since more stuff was happening.

Later, all fourteen of them were going to different places and they were being followed by different cameras and Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were going to the same place and they were followed by Fang, the best cameraman. ''LET'S SEE, WHO IS GOING DOWN!'' Sonic shouted and then they went inside a building.

**Episode 2 part 2c coming THIS WEEK at this thing and if you want to know what happened to Episode 2 part 2a, is forgot to upload it**


	13. The Awake Fourteen!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 part 2c: The Final Fourteen Dudes!**

Only 14 people were awake on the third day and they weren't ready to be knocked down, but ready to stay up. ''ALRIGHT, WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS THING!'' Sonic shouted and his team approved of it. ''I'm the only on my team, that's up right now!'' Arnold boasted, but Bart stood up to his tiredness and he came up in shades, but then he fell down. ''AW, COME ON! DON'T LOSE!'' Arnold shouted, but then the rascal guy stood back up. ''Your reaction's so cool and stupid!'' Bart replied back and he was pretty happy, but Sonic didn't want to lose the game and Knuckles wasn't going to lose the match either. ''OH, BITCH! I'M GONNA WIN!'' Shadow boasted and he was sort of blinking.

All 14 were still up and they weren't sleeping anytime soon, but Smee had the master plan. ''This is just plain stupid.'' Karkat said, awake and cool. ''WE GOTTA GET WASHED SOON!'' Lindsay shouted and she went into the bath. ''ME TOO AS WELL!'' Peach yelled and she went into the bathrooms with Lindsay, but Beat, Wario and a few other people weren't interested in getting washed to heck. ''I got no time to be clean, but I have time to make money!'' Wario shouted and he was full of energy by his standards.

''Nope, I'm not dirty because I'VE BEEN NOT TIRED!'' Beat shouted and then he went to slumber with a slap of Wario's fist and there was thirteen left. ''That was fast!'' Jet shouted, really loudly and he was freakin' out a bit. ''Now he can get washed.'' Delsin said to the tall guy and the skater was being pulled to the bathrooms by the brown raccoon and the fire guy with the beanie and the rudie didn't even notice it. ''Just to be fair, that was a bad pun, bro.'' Rigby said to him and he was startin' to be tired.

Smee's plan started to get in action and he was the head guy. ''Step right to test your strength with some weights in the gym and I'm the best at it!'' Bowser boasted and then Luigi moved away, but Knuckles wasn't passing that up as he wanted to be the strongest. ''If it involves the Master Emerald, come at me!'' he boasted and then he went inside, not knowing that the weights are stuck to something. ''I THINK Knuckles isn't going to have the best of times in there, while I'm going to finish the competition!'' Shadow said and Sonic, Leahwig and Karkat were tired of his smug crap that comes out of his mouths.

The four of them were hanging out in the woods, when smoke bombs started rampaging the whole area. ''WHOA, what was that?'' Leahwig asked them and then they started running, so she got a sniff of them. ''They're the kind of smoke bombs that make you want to sleep.'' Karkat answered and she was already half-asleep, but she kept on going despite that. ''Whoa, this ain't going to be easy!'' Sonic shouted and he went speed with Shadow and then Karkat was carrying Leahwig to end of the smoke bomb trail of trees and she was definitely half-asleep. ''I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! I THINK KNUCKLES WENT TO SLEEP EARLY!'' she shouted and then she went to gym.

During the walk in the forest, Knuckles and Gum was hitting the gym together and they were trying to lift some weights in the gym, but they weren't strong enough since they were stuck to the ground. ''WHO EVEN GOT THE IDEA?'' Knuckles asked, really angrily and loudly, trying to lift off. ''Somebody on my team, but I'm not telling who.'' Bowser said and then he went away to do some other stuff. ''You wiil pay, bitch!'' Knuckles shouted and his gloves were stuck to the weights, but Gum's hand wasn't stuck and she slipped it. ''THIS SUCKS LIKE HELL!'' Gum shouted.

Knuckles was definitely asleep in the gym and his gloves were stuck, but now they were unstuck from his gloves. ''What just happened?'' Karkat asked and he was suprised and then Knuckles woke up. ''It doesn't matter that I lost, now it's up to you to win for the team!'' Knuckles shouted at him and he wasn't that tired. ''How are you tired, f**kin' bitch?'' Leahwig asked, being antagonistic and then she dropped down to the floor. ''NOT EVEN BOTHERIN', HUH?'' Bowser asked them all and he was wearing swagger with his crossed arms.

**Episode 2 part 2d coming soon and it's probably tomorrow!**


	14. Time to End This Challenge

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 part 2d: TIME TO END THIS THING!**

There was about ten left on that day and it was only 9:30am and Knuckles was the latest to go asleep and Arnold was just on a bench, so he managed to sleep on hard things and there was only nine still in it to win, but one of them was SO FRICKIN' TIRED! ''Goddamn, I can't win this one!'' Leahwig shouted and then she was thrown pretty far by Shadow. ''That was unesscessary as all hell and that's waste of throwing power.'' Karkat said and then a fight was iniated with Shadow and Karkat and they were doing some fast moves without any weapons.

Meanwhile, Arnold was sleeping on the bench table and Leahwig landed on the bench seats and their heads weren't having a good time. ''OH MY GOD, BITCH! How did the thrower even aim here?'' Leahwig asked and she went to her cabin, which was pretty big because it fitted eleven people, to sleep in her bed. ''Wow, she gave it up.'' Wario said and he had a smirk on his face. ''Wow, she's stupid.'' Eggman said. ''Don't give up hope on her. I'm sure there's one left.'' Phineas said, while trying to do a handstand and he was sort of right.

Finn was one of the nine guys, who stayed up all that time and it was about three days ago when they all started rebelling against sleep. ''This isn't bad!'' Finn shouted and he was swinging something in his hand and it was a pouch bag. ''What is it, dude?'' Shadow asked and then he grabbed it in his hand and ran off with it, but Finn wasn't a guy who could just leave the pouch and then he ran after it and then the rest just did some running to another place.

_#confessionals_  
''Huh, that kid probably doesn't know what's in the bag, so I should get the bag because there's something useful inside there.'' Shadow said, while going to the toilet.  
''I just found this pouch on this island, so it's something small, maybe? So why is this black hedgehog following me?'' Finn said and then he was doing a taunt by accident.  
''Yeah! I'm going to win for the bitches!'' Karkat said and he was being in a sexy pose.  
_#ended_

All of the others were just walking and then they found a hut, outta nowhere and it was being built by Smee and they didn't know what the hell was going on right there. ''How did you even get that hut?'' Sonic asked him and he just shrugged. ''I stole it from a bad ship and it was the only good part.'' Smee replied and then about half of the group looked at him weird, while the other half were in the hut, waiting for the time to strike.

Later, Karkat went down in the hut because he was too relaxed and then Sonic and Finn was definitely tired, as he had shadows on their faces. ''Damn, this isn't going to be best thing.'' Gum said, in the hut with a mattress and a duvet and then Sonic tried busting the door up, but it was locked. ''LET ME TRY HARDER!'' Sonic shouted and then he tried doing it again, so she helped him to wreck the door with Finn's sword and then it didn't open. ''There's only one more way.'' Sonic said and then he was pushed by Bart and he and the kid went out of the window, so the windows suddenly closed.

''What was that hut even doing?'' Sonic asked and he was confident and angry, since he didn't know that hut could do that. ''I don't know, it's got autoprotect and then I guess it worked.'' Smee answered and he had an nervous smile on his face and then the others ran away, but now the twosome runners were at the hut and Finn wasn't pissed. ''Hey, where are all of the others?'' Finn asked the old fat guy, but they were there. ''Oh, it's a cool hut.'' he said to all the guys and then Sonic told him ''You don't want to be trapped in there, dude.'', but he wasn't worried and he went inside the hut and then he grabbed his sword and tried to get out. ''We gotta go and your hut sucks.'' Sonic told Smee and then Sonic and Shadow ran really fast to the toilets.

Sonic and Shadow were running fast and the rest were trying to catch up to them and Karkat was running as well and he was boosting by climbing on the tree and jumped high up in the air and then he landed on the toilet. ''Yeah, we're going to making it before you.'' Sonic said, really loudly and then Karkat jumped on the ground to keep on running. ''I'm not going to get tired!'' Karkat shouted and he was running really fast, but not as fast as Sonic.

Three of them were back at the coloured cabins before the rest and then the rest came and Bart was one of them. ''Yeah, I made it back!'' Bart shouted and then he got out his slingshot and shot at Karkat and it hit the troll's head and then there was only five left, so Karkat, Bart, Sonic, Shadow and Finn were left and they were ready to go to sleep. ''This is defintely hard.'' Finn said, back at Smee's hut and Gum was asleep, so the door opened somehow. ''HOW DID THAT DOOR OPEN? I got ripped off.'' Smee said and he wanted to confront the guy, but he was probably miles away.

Finn was now back with the others at the ''camp'' and he was ready for anything that came their way. ''Hello, everybody. I got some more crappy stuff for you!'' Bowser shouted and he had something in his right hand. ''Alright, bring it on! I'M GOING TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT!'' Sonic boasted. ''Okay, do your best.'' Bart said and then he crossed his arms, so Bowser got a huge book out and it was a terrible book. ''Yeah, I'm out.'' Bart said and then he went back to the cabin area. ''I bet I can read this.'' Bowser said and then Shadow challenged him, so Bowser began to read a bit of the book and things took a turn for the weird.

Only Karkat, Shadow, Sonic and Finn were awake and they didn't want to sleep, but they had to hear the book anyways and the book was millions of words long, so Sonic just wanted and he got out and said ''You know what, I think I gave up right now, even though I don't want to give up.'' ''Okay, then.'' Karkat said and he was holding his chin in his hand, while reading the book and Shadow was starting to go asleep because of how boring it is. ''Are you enjoying this thing, bitch.'' Bowser said to them, insulting them with politeness and then later, Finn went down onto the grass.

''Good luck, craphead.'' Karkat said to Shadow and he was confident, so he wanted to keep it up and then they had red eyes. ''WHO EVEM WROTE THIS S**T STORY!?'' Shadow shouted and then he punching a log, but it didn't work since he was really tired and then his arm was affected hard. ''I'm gonna neeed medical attention.'' Shadow said, a bit sarcastic and then he went walking to the first aid center since he was hurt, but Karkat stayed for the story and he was really tired.

**Episode 2 part 3 coming soon, where dudes are eliminated!**


	15. PRE-ELIMINATION STUFF!

**Off-Shore Challenge Islands!**  
**Episode 2 part 3: Time to Eliminate, Mate!**

Shadow and Karkat were bringing it on and each of them were competing in their own way and Karkat was bored to sleep, while Shadow was a bit injured. ''Huh, this is going to be interesting.'' Shadow said and then he got the plaster, so then he walked back to the campfire and Karkat was basically half-asleep, but he was still awake as hell. ''LET'S DO THIS!'' Shadow shouted. ''I can't wait to punch you in the face, if I win, dumbass.'' Karkat said to him and Shadow had a stern face with some kind of smirk on him. ''Agreed. Now you might see how hard my punches are.'' Shadow repiled and they stayed up.

Shadow and Karkat were trying to stay awake while a horribly boring book was being read by Bowser and their eyes were red. ''This is hard to listen to, dude.'' Karkat commented and he had a hard time staying awake. ''Shut up, I'm good at reading.'' Bowser said and then the troll was laying on the ground and then he almost slept, but he couldn't get up somehow, so Shadow won it for the team. ''OH, WOW! NO, SERIOUSLY, SHADOW WON THE WHOLE GAME!'' Pauline shouted, coming out of the bushes. ''KARKAT WENT TO SLEEP AND SHADOW GOT A BAD ARM, BUT THAT DIDN'T MATTER TO HIM!'' ''Wait, where were you?'' Bowser asked her and then he realized something.

Shadow got his team together and they celebrated together with buffalo chicken wings. ''What kind of irony is this?'' Sticks asked him, but she was too close, so he punched her in the face. ''DUDE, you forgot to punch me.'' Karkat said. ''You will regret this one later.'' the hedgehog replied and he charged up his punch to do some maximum damage, so then Karkat was punched far enough to back pushed back to his cabin and he was having some problems. ''SEERIOUSLY, BITCH?!'' Karkat shouted. ''Way to go, dude!'' Gum shouted. ''YOU DID AN AWESOME JOB!''

At early sunset, Bowser, Jet and Pauline had an important announcement to make abouy the voting and somethign else. ''Erm, everybody! I would like to announce something about the next challenge.'' Bowser said and about half of the people kept their eyes on them. ''Anyways, there's going to two people eliminated tonight because they failed their team and it's one for each team on the bottom! Anyways, Shadow's team gets buffalo wings for winning the challenge and a new contestant, but we're not telling you who!'' Pauline said, dropping some infobombs. ''Huh, we're going to make our team win the next challenge actually!'' Little Mac shouted and his team clapped for him.

**POSITION RECAP!**  
Shadow's in first, making his club win the challenge!  
Karkat, Sonic, Finn, Bart were in second, third, fourth and fifth respectively and they avoided the elimination barrier no problem.  
Knuckles, Gum and Arnold, Delsin were part of the top six teams, so they were safe.  
Hella Jeff's in eighth place and Danson were in 13th place, so they barely avoided elimination for their team.  
Leahwig was in ninth place was and so she was part of the eliminated team and then the last team was the Mushroom Clan!  
**RECAP ENDED!**

''Yeah, we're doing it this thing!'' Little Mac shouted and he was walking with Link. ''Sometimes, we should tone it down a bit.'' Mario said to them and they weren't surprised much. ''Heh, stuff always happens, but this isn't going that good.'' Link said, and he was thinking who to eliminate off the isles and he felt a bit sad for someone on his team to leave, but Chowder came by. ''I know who I'm voting for.'' he said, confidently and then he ran to the voting booth to vote for somebody.

Shadow's team was swagging around the buffalo wings for no reason! ''We won this one and it doesn't matter since we got these wings!'' Rigby sang and then Modrecai was a bit jealous, but that didn't matter to Shadow. ''Why buffalo wings?'' Tomo asked him and she was confused. ''Because it's interesting.'' Shadow answered and he had a straight, but happy face.

**Episode 2 part 3b coming tomorrow since it isn't that long!**


End file.
